Feelings For Her
by Samona
Summary: 20 year old, Sasuke finally defects his brother, Itachi and he’s now back in Konohagakure.Everyone knows that Sakura is still madly in love with Sasuke. When Naruto finds out Sasuke is back he throws a party to celebrate. At the end of the party Sasuke wa
1. Chapter 1: Sasuke Returns

**Chapter 1- Sasuke Returns**

**In a tree next to the road that leads to Konohagakure, sat 20 years old, Naruto Uzumaki. He was out here relaxing like every other day. Most of his time out here he'll be thinkin' which is what he was doing today. Today he was thinkin' about one of his friends, Sasuke Uchiha.**

**'I wonder if Sasuke is dead. Did he destroy his brother, Itachi yet? I wonder if he looks the same. Sakura would be happy if he came home.' Naruto thought. Many questions ran through his head. Then all of a sudden his thoughts were interrupted by a powerful chakra.**

**Naruto turned around and seen a figure walkin' down the road toward him. Naruto did I spell to hide his chakra. Naruto tried to figure out who the person was. When the person got closer he realized who it was. It was SASUKE. Yes, the one and only, SASUKE UCHIHA.**

**As fast as Naruto could, he raced into Konohagakure looking for his friends. He just had to tell them. He ran around the village lookin' for them. Finally he found his girlfriend, Hinata. She was with Tenten, Neji, Rock-Lee, Harumi, Choji, Ren, Shino, Nami, Temari, and Bakura.**

**"Hey guys." Naruto yelled gettin' there attention. "Guess what?" he said stopping in front of them. "What?" asked Tenten. "Sasuke's back!" Naruto yelled. "WHAT!" they yelled. "You heard me right." Naruto said. "Hinata can you go get Sakura and them for me?" "Sure" Hinata said before running off.**

**"The rest of us are going to see Sasuke." Naruto said. They walked across the village toward Sasuke's house. 'I'm thinkin' that he defeated his brother.' All of them thought, but no one said anything.**

**With Hinata…**

**Hinata ran to find the rest of the gang and she knew actually where to go. The park. She ran to the park and found them, except Sakura. She found Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Anzu, Gaara, Hannah, Kankuro, and Anorith on sitting on benches in the park.**

**"Hey guys." shouted Hinata. "Hey." They waved. "What's up?" asked Kiba. "Where's Sakura?" she asked. "At home." answered Ino. "Why" "Sasuke back!" said Hinata. "No way." They said. "We have to go get her!" said Ino. "Come on." They all run toward Sakura's house.**

**With Naruto…**

**When they got to Sasuke's house, Naruto knocked on the door. "Who is it?" they heard Sasuke's voice from inside. "It's me bastard. Who else would it be?" Naruto said. The door opened and standing there was Sasuke. "How did you know I was here, dobe?" asked Sasuke. "I seen you in the woods." answered Naruto.**

**Sasuke sighed and then invited them in. they all sat down in the living room. "Where are the rest of them?" Sasuke asked surprised that Sakura or Ino wasn't here. "I asked Hinata to go get them." Said Naruto. "Oh." Said Sasuke.**

**With Hinata…**

**When they got to Sakura's house, Ino busted straight into the house. "Sakura, Sakura!" yelled Ino. "What do you want?" asked Sakura's voice from up stairs. "To tell you somethin' really important!" said Ino. "So come down here now!" Sakura came down stairs and walked over to Ino. "Ok, what's so important?" asked Sakura. "SASUKE IS BACK!" shouted Ino. "WHAT!" screamed Sakura. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?" "Yes. He's actually back." Ino said "OhmygodOhmygod!" shouted Sakura.**

**"Don't stand there lets go!" Sakura yelled running outside. "Where is he?" Sakura asked Hinata. "He's at home." answered Hinata. "Then what are we wait for lets go." Sakura said shutting her house door then running as fast as she could toward the Uchiha Estate. The rest of them sweat dropped but they still ran after Sakura.**

**With Naruto…**

**"So what happened while I was done?" asked Sasuke. "Well let's see." said Naruto. "Sakura finally got me and Hinata together. Ino and Shikamaru hooked up. They're a weird couple trust me. Everyone is with someone else even Kakashi. Well at least everyone but Sakura, of course. She's still in love with you. You want to know what so told us?" Naruto asked Sasuke. "Why not. What did she say?" asked Sasuke.**

**"She said that just being away from you just made her fall deeper in love with you." answered Temari. The rest of them nodded. "Trust me, she wouldn't go out with anybody." said Neji. Sasuke sat there in silence. "She should be her in 5…" said Shino counting down. "4… 3… 2…" Then that's when they heard Sakura yelling. "SASUKE!" she yelled.**

**Sasuke and they walked to the door. Everyone stood to the side while Sasuke opened the door. He saw a pink blur comin' straight at him. Next thing he know, he was on the ground with someone one top of him. Then he realized the pink hair. Telling him it was Sakura.**

**Sasuke felt his face gettin' hot. He finally gathered himself. He finally decides to stand up. But he had a hard time because her grip on him was a little too tight. Sakura had let go of Sasuke and took a step back. Everyone was already talkin' to each other. Sakura looked at the ground.**

**"Sasuke…" Sakura said lookin' up at him. "Yes." Sasuke lookin' down at her. Next thing everyone knows, the room was filled with a slapping sound. Everyone looked toward Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke had a hand print on the side of his face and Sakura's hand was in the air. The room went silence. Sasuke looked like he couldn't believe what had just happened.**

**"Sakura, are you alright?" asked Ino. Sakura then felled to her knees crying. No one moved. Hinata was about to go over to Sakura but Naruto stopped her. Sasuke looked down at Sakura in her crying form. It wasn't the first time he seen her cry. Her hands were covering her face. Everyone was waiting for Sasuke to do somethin'.**

**Finally Sasuke did something. Sasuke bent down in front of Sakura and looked at her. Sakura noticed what Sasuke was doing. She looked up at Sasuke tears steaming down her cheeks. Sasuke looked into her watery green eyes. And to Everyone's surprise, he lifted his right hand and hugged her. Letting her tears soak up his black shirt.**

**While she was crying Sasuke helped her stand up. Then he led her to the couch and sat her down. Everyone stared at the two like they was the most important thing in the world. (They kinda are. LOL). Sakura was crying and Sasuke was sitting next to her. The rest of the gang started talking again. Then Sasuke had got an idea.**

**Sasuke whispered somethin' into Sakura's ear and Sakura let out a little giggle and stopped crying. Everyone looked at them. Sasuke had a smirk on his face and Sakura was laughing. Sasuke whisper somethin' into her ear again. She laughed and wiped her tears away. She thanked Sasuke. Then she hugged him and to everyone surprise, Sasuke hugged her back. Sakura's face turned red and so did Sasuke's.**

**Sakura then stood up and walked over to Ino, who was with the other girls by the door. When Sakura left Sasuke on the couch the rest of the boys surrounded Sasuke. "What the hell did you say to her?" asked Kiba. "What the hell are you talkin' about?" Sasuke asked acting dumb. "What the fuck do you mean what the hell are we talkin' about? Bastard we haven't seen her laugh like that ever since you left." said Naruto. "Oh…You asking what I said to her a few minutes ago." stated Sasuke. "No, you don't say." said Neji. "Actually I do say." said Sasuke laughing, while Neji scowled him.**

**"Well, what did you say to her?" asked Ino. A smirk appeared on Sasuke face again. "Sorry can't tell you. You'll find out sooner or later." Sasuke laughed again. (A.N. He's laughing too much)**

**"So, what did he whisper to you?" asked Ino. "Why do you want to know?" Sakura asked Ino. "Because we haven't seen you laugh like that ever since." said Tenten. "So what did he say to you?" asked Anorith.**

**"Sorry girls. But he asked me not to say anything." Said Sakura. "I wish I could tell you all. But sorry, I promised him." "Oh well." Said Nami. "I'm sure we'll find out sooner or later." said Ren.**

**"Hey girls!" yelled Naruto trying to get the girl attention which he did. "What?" Anzu asked. "Come over here for a moment please." said Rock-Lee. The girls walked over and sat down. The girls sat down next to their boyfriends, and Sakura sat next to Sasuke. "So what do you want?" asked Ino Y., who was sitting on Shikamaru's lap, his arms was around her waist.**

**"Well we decided to throw a party to celebrate Sasuke's return." Said Gaara. "What day?" asked Harumi, who was resting her head on Rock-Lee's shoulder. "Saturday." said Choji "Who's invited?" asked Temari, who was sittin' next to Bakura. "Everyone and anyone." said Kankuro.**

**Hinata looked at her watch. It was 9:30. "Hey guys I think it's time to leave." She said. Everyone walked outside onto the front pouch. "How about tomorrow we meet at the park and talk about the party." said Shikamaru. "Ok" Everyone agreed. Sasuke stood in the door way saying nothin'.**

**Everyone, expect Sasuke who was standing in the door way, walked off the pouch and was about to leave until Sasuke said somethin'. "Yo Sakura." said Sasuke. Sakura includin' everyone else turned around and looked at Sasuke. That little smirk appeared on his face again. "Yes?" asked Sakura. To everyone's, but Sakura, surprise he said, "Don't forget what I said." Then he winked at her. Sakura blushed deeply and said, "Don't worry I won't." Then she smiled. "Bye, Sasuke. Bye, Everyone." said Sakura, then she speed off toward her house.**

**Everyone but Sasuke sweatdropped. Then they all looked at Sasuke. "What the hell are you tryin' to do to that girl?" asked Hinata. "What I ain't doin' anything to her." Sasuke said. "If you say so, but we still don't believe you." said Hannah. "Shouldn't you'll be gettin' home?" asked Sasuke. "See ya tomorrow guys." Sasuke said waving. "See Ya." They said back, and then they ran off to their own houses. Sasuke then shook his head and walked inside.**


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1:Settin' Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Finally I Updated!**

**Chapter 2-Settin' up**

**Everyone met at the park like they had said. First one there was Naruto, Hinata, Neji, and Tenten. Then Rock-Lee, Chouji, Harumi, Ren, and Shino. Then Kiba, Anzu, and Nami. Next were Gaara, Hannah, Kankuro, Anorith, Bakura, and Tamari. Then finally Ino, Shikamaru, and Sakura came. Then last but not least was Sasuke.**

**They sat down on the ground under a cherry blossom tree. Sasuke, of course, stood leaning up against the tree. Next to Sasuke, Sakura sat leaning back into the tree. And for some odd reason he couldn't take his eyes off of her. While at least until Ino stood up and said something.**

"**Well, last night I called Sakura when I got home. I had a list for us. I had Sakura write it down for me and I went back over it this morning. Sakura can you please read the list." Ino said then sat back down. Sakura stood up and cleared her throat. Of course she did have stage fright; the thing that made her nervous was the boy that was standing close behind her. Sakura took a deep breathe and started.**

"**Ok we decided the party will be here at the park. There's a clear area somewhere around here. Well as Ino said, SHE made a list telling what everyone will be doing." Sakura looked around to make sure everyone was listening to her then she continued.**

"**Ok here's the list: Shino, Nami, and Hannah will be making and putting up posters for the party. Shikamaru and Ino will be doing the flowers. Rock-Lee and Harumi will be doing the balloons for the 'kids section'. Yeah we'll have a kid section so they won't get in our way. We can get some people to watch over them. Ok, Neji, Tenten, and Anorith you'll be doing the lights. Gaara and Kankuro will be doing the table. Chouji, you and Ren will be doing the food and drinks.**

"**The activities/games will be left up to Bakura, Kiba, Temari, and Anzu. You'll have to make up some rules and get prizes. And last is the music. Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Me will be doing that. Ok. Any questions?" asked Sakura looking around. "Yea, I have one." said Neji. "What about money? How are we going to pay for all of this?"**

"**I already got that covered," answered Sakura. "Since Ino owns the flower shop we can get the flowers free, but I'll have to work there for a couple of days…weeks…months…Anyways, the music we can rent instead of buying them. I'm sure it'll cost least. The balloons shouldn't cost a lot either. Oh and the kid section is 12 and down.**

"**The lights, I have some at home that we can use. The food drinks, and tables will be provided to by the stores that said they will help us out. But we won't be getting the food, food until right before the party. Ok." Sakura said. They nodded their heads. "Any other questions?" asked Sakura. "I have one." said Hinata. "W-what time will the party begin and end?" she asked. "We think the party will begin around 5:00pm until 12:00pm." answered Sakura. "Anyone else has any questions or comments?" **

"**Yea I do, but it's kinda a question and comment." said Sasuke, who was leaning over Sakura's shoulder lookin' at the paper on the clip board she was holding. His face was inches close to the side of hers. She could fell his breathe on her neck watch made her blush. And of course everyone notice this. "W-what is your q-question?" asked Sakura stuttering. Sasuke looked at her then back at the chip board.**

"**If we are to get this done by Saturday why are we sitting here instead of starting?" Sasuke said quickly taking the chip board from her and taking a step to the side looking at the board. "Hey!" yelled Sakura. "Well I guess…That…He's right." said Sakura between attempts of getting her chip board back. She finally decided to give up. "Oh forget it, anyways." she said turning back toward the group.**

"**Like he said. Let's get started." said Sakura. Everyone stood up and separated into their groups. Then went their separate ways. But before they left Sakura gave Tenten a copy of her house keys, so they can get in and get the lights.**

**With Chouji and Ren…**

**As they walked down the street toward the market Chouji asked: "So what should we get first?" Ren tapped her chin with her finger. "Well since right now we are going after just two things. How about we spilt up when we get in the stores. You get the Drinks and I get the candy. Ok." said Ren. "Ok," answered Chouji. "Sounds good to me." **

**When they got to the store they did what was planned. They met up at the cash register. They paid for the stuff and went back to the park.**

**(Second ones there)**

**With Gaara and Kankuro…**

**The two brothers walked back to the park carrying tables above their heads. When they got there they were the first ones back. When they got done setting up the tables they seen Chouji and Ren coming. "Are you two done already?" Kankuro asked Chouji. "Yep." he answered. **

"**Well do you mind helping us get more tables?" asked Gaara. "Sure, Ren can you set up the stuff without me?" asked Chouji. "Yea." Rem answered as she started setting the stuff up. The three boys went to get more tables. They stopped when they had around 100 tables there and 30 tables for the kids area. When they were done they helped Ren.**

**With Shikamaru and Ino…**

"**So what kind of flowers should we get?" Shikamaru asked Ino as they walked into the flower shop. "I don't know." she answered. "Maybe we should get some of every kind." Ino and Shikamaru walked around the store. "Yea, we can put vases of flowers on the tables." Shikamaru said. "Ok then it's settled. We'll get some of every kind." said Ino. "Oh don't forget to get extras." "Ok." Shikamaru replied.**

**About 20 minutes later Ino walked out of the flower shop with bags full of flowers and Shikamaru walked out wit boxes full of vases. "Be careful with those Shika." Ino said to Shikamaru as they walked down the street. "This is trouble some." Shikamaru mumbled. "What was that Shika?" asked Ino. "Nothing Ino, nothing." He replied.**

**With Shino, Nami, and Hannah…**

"**Where should we put up the posters at?" asked Nami as the three walked down the street. "How about we spilt up. That way we can cover more ground." Shino suggested. "That's a good idea." Hannah said as she split the pile of posters into three piles. "We'll all met back up here then we'll go to the park." she said. "Ok?" "Ok." replied Nami and Shino.**

**A few minutes later they met back up with each other. "Well this went faster than I thought it would." said Hannah as they walked to the park. "Yea but the reason it went so fast was because we went different ways instead of one way." Nami said. Shino just nodded.**

**With Rock-Lee and Harumi…**

**What color balloons do you think we should get?" Rock-Lee asked as he and Harumi walked into a store. "Umm…How about we just get every color. That we know of there isn't main colors that we need to get." She said as she picked up a bag of balloons. "Ok then we'll get every color." Rock-Lee said.**

**They paid for the balloons and left. "What are you doing today after this?" Rock-Lee asked Harumi. "Nothing I was thinking about asking my sister if she was doing anything today." Harumi replied. Rock-Lee looked at Harumi. "What if Hannah goes with Gaara today?" he asked. Harumi smiled. "Then I'll be going with you today." Rock-Lee laughed. "Sounds like a date."**

**With Bakura, Kiba, Temari, and Anzu…**

**What all do we need?" asked Bakura. "Well really the only thing we need are prizes." answered Anzu. "Yea, the games we can come up with ourselves." said Temari. "Ok but what kind of prizes?" Kiba asked. The other three just shrugged. "We'll have to just want and see what they have in here." said Anzu as they walked into the store.**

**They walked out of the store with bags full of stuff. "Hold on…" said Kiba. "Why did we get all this stuff and there is only going to be one winner each game?" Temari and Anzu looked at each other. "Because we want to have prizes for the teams that come in second, third, forth, and maybe fifth place too." replied Temari. Bakura shrugged.**

**With Neji, Tenten, and Anorith…**

"**Do you know what kind of lights she got in her house?" Neji asked Tenten, who was unlocking the front door to Sakura's house. "She should have a few boxes of them." Tenten replied as she walked in and turned on the lights. "I always wanted my house like hers." Anorith said as they walked to the hallway closet. **

**Tenten putted boxes out of the closet. "These are the boxes." Tenten said. "How can you tell?" asked Neji. Tenten looked up at him. "Because it says 'Lights' on them." Anorith replied pointing to the side of the boxes. "Duh." Neji glared at Anorith as Tenten laughed. "Ok these are all the boxes." Tenten said shutting the closet door. "Come on."**

**As they walked out side, Tenten sat the boxes she had down then locked the door back. "Hey be careful with these boxes." she said as she picked the boxes back up. "Sakura would have our heads if we break these lights." she said as they walked back toward the park.**

**With Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura…**

"**What kind of music should we get?" Hinata asked as the four walked into the music store. "Umm…How about we get some of each. I mean I'm sure the village doesn't like all the same music." Sakura said. "We should get some music that is in English and Japanese," suggested Naruto. "For once you came up with a good idea, Dope." Sasuke said as he walked down one of the aisles. "I'm not a dope!" Naruto yelled.**

**Sakura walked down an aisle. She stopped when she seen something that caught her eye. She picked up the CD. "BoA." Sakura read out loud. "Hey I found one CD." she walked over to Hinata and put it in the hand cart that she was carrying. "I found a Green Day CD." Naruto said. "And I found Nelly." said Sasuke.**

**Bout time they left the store they had around 20 different CD. "Who is bringing the Stereo?" asked Naruto. "Ino is bringing hers." Sakura answers. They walked back to the park. When they got there they found everyone just sitting around. "Are you all done already?" asked Hinata. "Kinda." answered Neji.**

"**Ok well, it's time to call it quits for today anyways." said Ino. "We can finish tomorrow and Saturday morning." Sakura looked around. "Well since we are almost done we can finish Saturday morning. But tomorrow we need to pick up the trash that is around here." she said. Everyone nodded. "Well anyway I got to go Tsunade wanted me to call her today. See ya all tomorrow." Sakura waved and started walking home.**

"**Sakura!" Sasuke shouted. Sakura turned around. "Huh?" she asked. "You forgot something" he said as he raised the chip board in the air. "Oh yea." Sakura walked back over to where the group was. Sakura took her board from Sasuke. "Thanks." Sakura was about to turn around but before she could even take a step, Sasuke quickly pulled her close to him and whispered something in her ear making her blush and laugh. **

**Then Sasuke let her go. Sakura blush and once again said bye to the group then she turned around and ran toward her house. Sasuke smirked then turned around. The group stared at him. "What?" he asked. "What the hell did you do to her his time?" asked Anorith. Sasuke looked at them and shrugged. "Well see ya later." Sasuke turned around and waved then put his hands in his pockets.**

"**That boy is up to something, I swear." said Hannah. Everyone shrugged. "Well see ya all tomorrow." Said Ino. And everyone went their different ways.**

**Yea, finally I updated! bows I thank all of you who reviewed:**

**Shock1119**

**Honou no Megami**

**shar-san**

**Reiseki no Megami**

**pink22sakura**

**Uchiha Demon****  
****xelagirl2**

**flowerangel050**

**kimonoprincess**

**YingYang-chan**

**biawutnow**

**sacredairbga7**

**sasukerocks**

**Suicidal Butterfly**

**SKYBLUE1010**

**tohru205**

**Tears like Crystals**

**HyuugaVSUchiha**

**Once again thank you all for reviewing. **

**Chapter 3 will be coming soon to the computer nearest to you.**

**Mystery people: walks in Hey Kkimss.**

**SasuSaku-InuKag: Huh oh hi…Wait Inuyasha what are you doing here this is a Naruto story. **

**Inuyasha: So someone bursts into the room**

**Person: He's an imposter!**

**S.S.-I.K.: Huh! Another Inuyasha!**

**Inuyasha#2: I'm the really Inuyasha!**

**Inuyasha#1: No I'm the real on!**

**S.S.-I.K.: I can find out who's the real on by asking one question.**

**Both Inuyasha: Ask the question!**

**S.S.-I.K.: Ok, Inuyasha or Inuyashas do you love Kagome tell the truth.**

**Inuyasha#1: Feh, Yes**

**Inuyasha#2: Feh No**

**S.S.-I.K.: Yea. Inuyasha #2 is the real one. Inuyasha would never say that he love Kagome well unless you force him. Well if that's true then who are you points to Inuyasha#1**

**Inuyasha#1: The one and only does a hand seal and smoke appears then smoke clears NARUTO UZUMAKI. BELIEVE IT!**

**S.S.-I.K.: sweatdrops I never guessed. But I love that quote. BELIEVE IT. Lol **

**Team 7 and Inuyasha gang walks in**

**S.S.-I.K.: What the hell is this? A Get together!**

**Shippo: Hey it's Naruto!**

**S.S.-I.K.: No really I thought it was Billy-Bob from next door.**

**Shippo: sticks out tongue**

**S.S.-I.K.: Anyways, What are all of you doing here?**

**Everyone: shrugs**

**S.S.-I.K. sweatdrops Hey I just noticed something.**

**Sakura: What is it Kkimss?**

**S.S.-I.K: The shows Naruto and Inuyasha are alike in a few ways.**

**Sango: And how is that?**

**S.S.-I.K.: Well first of all one of the main characters in the shows are stubborn, that's Sasuke and Inuyasha. Then one of the main girl characters is going after the stubborn one, that's Sakura and Kagome. And the stubborn one is sometimes too dense and blind-but still hot- to see that. Then there's the boy who going after the girl who is going after the stubborn one. Those boys would be Naruto and Koga. Then there's the girl who is going after the boy who is going after the girl who is going after the stubborn one. Those girls are Hinata and Ayame. nodes Yep, yep, yep.**

**silence**

**Everyone: sweatdrops and stares at Kkimss**

**S.S.-K.I.: What?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto.**

**HyuugaVSUchiha: No it's not a mixed story. Bakura and Ren are my characters.**

**Chapter 3 - Going to be Late**

**On Friday as Sakura said. They sent all day picking up trash at the park. When Saturday finally came they met back up at the park. They split up into groups again and finished setting everything up. Ino ran home and got her stereo .When they were done with the decorations and everything they sat down at one of the tables.**

"**What time is?" Sakura asked. Everyone looked at their watches. "It's about to be four." answered Kankuro. "Well here the caterers come with the food, so we can leave now." said Neji. Everyone stood up. They said bye to each other any went their separate ways. **

**Sakura stretched as she walked home. 'I got an hour to get ready. I might have ti-'Sakura thoughts was interrupted when a kunai landed infront of her. She took a step back. "What the…" Sakura took another step back when a shadow appeared a few feet away from the kunai. Sakura heard something behind her. She turned around quickly. A figure stood there too. Next thing she knew she was surrounded by these dark figures. **

"**Who the hell are you and what do you want?" Sakura asked placing a hand on her weapon. 'There's too many of them' she thought to herself. "It's a shame that you don't remember us, Sakura." One of the shadows said. "Remember You? I don't even know you." Sakura replied. "That's a shame." all the shadows said as one. "I guess we'll have to make up remember us." **

**The shadows did a few hand seal while muttering a spell. Images started showing in Sakura mind. It was too much for her. She tried to scream but can't. Next thing she know everything went black and Sakura fall to the ground.**

"**Should we take her with us?" asked one of the shadows. "No, leave her here." said another shadow as he looked down at Sakura's laying form. Then in a blink of in eye the shadows disappeared. **

**An Hour later**

**At the park everything was ready and the party had started. "Where is she?" Ino asked pacing back and forth in one spot. "Ino calm down." said Rock-Lee. "Yea, I'm sure Sakura would be here in a few minutes." Kiba said. **

"**I'm with Ino on this one. It's been near an hour now." said Tenten. "Well how about if Sakura it's here in the next hour and a half we'll go see what's going on with her. Ok?" asked Shikamaru. The gang nodded. "I don't have a good felling about this." Sasuke muttered under his breathe. **

**With Sakura…**

**Sakura opened her eyes and sat up. "What the hell was that?" she asked herself out loud. Sakura stood up and dusted herself off. 'Oh My God. The party! What time is it?' Sakura screamed in her head. Then looked at her watch, 6:35. "Damn it! I got to hurry!" Sakura ran as quickly as she could toward her house.**

**Sakura burst through the door. And up to her room.**

**Back at the Park**

"**It's been an hour and a half. I'm going to get Sakura now." Ino said. "Ok." replied the gang. Ino walked out of the park and started walking toward Sakura's house. But she didn't get far because she seen Sakura running toward her. Sakura stopped infront of Ino to catch her breathe.**

"**Are you ok Sakura what happened?" Ino asked. Sakura stood up straight. "Nothing I just had a little trouble that's all." Ino raised a brow at Sakura. "You don't mean your per-""No, no, no. Trust me it wasn't that." Sakura said interrupting Ino. "Oh ok." Ino replied. "Well anyways come on everyone been waiting for you." Ino said dragging Sakura toward the park. "Ok Sakura stand right here until I announce you." Ino said. "Ok" Sakura replied as Ino ran back into the park.**

**Ino ran over to the group. "I found Sakura." she said. "Ok good. Where is she?" asked Anorith. "I got her out side the entrance. I'm about to announce her." Ino replied. "Ok then hurry up we don't wait her standing out there all day." Hannah said. "Oh yea, right." Ino ran you to where the stereo was and picked up one of the microphones that was sating there and walked up on the stage that was set up."**

"**Umm. Everyone…Everyone let me have you're attention right now." Ino said speaking in the mic. The park went quite as everyone turned and faced Ino. "Ok. I'll like everyone to turn their attention to the entrance of the park." As Ino said everyone turned and looked at the entrance. "Ok. I'll like you all to welcome the person who organized this party with the help of the group. Everyone please welcome Sakura Haruno!" Ino said. **

**Everyone started clapping and whistling when Sakura stepped into the view of everyone. Including Sasuke some men want goo-goo-gaw-gaw over her. Sakura was wearing a red dress that had cherry blossom designs all over it. On back of the dress was her family symbol. The dress ended right above her knees, with an over lap sewed from her waist to just above her ankle. She wear dark red high heel with the dress.**

**As Sakura walked toward the stage everyone moved to the side so she can walk through.**

**S.S.-I.K: Well that's the end of Chapter 3. I'll put up chapter 4 soon. I'm glad you all love my story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**Miroku: Who were those black shadows?**

**S.S.-I.K.: I can't tell you that. You'll have to wait and see.**

**Naruto: Why can't you tell us now?**

**S.S.-I.K.: Because that would ruin the story.**

**Inuyasha: For whom?**

**S.S.-I.K.: For the readers. That's who. Jeez annoying people these days.**

**Kagome: Anyways, when will you be posting up the next chapter Kkimss?**

**S.S.-I.K.: When I get two or more reviews.**

**Sasuke: Are you sure you'll even get one review?**

**S.S.-I.K.: What is that suppose to mean? Are you trying to say something is wrong with my story?**

**Sasuke: I never said that.**

**S.S.-I.K.: Sure **

**Sakura: Anyways, Kkimss what going to happen next?**

**S.S.-I.K.: I can't tell you that.**

**Sakura: Why not? I'm in the story.**

**S.S.-I.K.: Actually**

**-silence-**

**S.S.-I.K.: What are you talking about?**

**Sango: Who?**

**S.S.-I.K.: Her points**

**Everyone: looks to where she points at**

**Kagome: I don't see anything.**

**S.S.-I.K.: Oh yea my bad. snaps fingers and someone appears where she had pointed at.**

**Person: Ahh…Why did you have to ruin my fun I was about to play tricks on people. sits down next to Kkimss**

**Shippo: Who is she?**

**S.S.-I.K.: Anuyasha.**

**Inuyasha Gang: WHO!**

**S.S.-I.K.: Are you people deaf today? She's Anuyasha.**

**Anuyasha: Nods**


	4. Chapter 4: Almost

**Chapter 4: Almost**

**As Sakura walked toward the stage everyone moved to the side so she can walk through. She walked up the stairs and next to Ino, who handed Sakura the mic then walked off stage. "Umm. Hi everyone… I want to thank you all for being here today and celebrating with us. We have a lot of different activities." Sakura said smiling.**

"**One of our activities that will be going on through out the party is the talent show. There's no winner to it. If you want to come and share a talent with us then be our guess. You'll get a prize when you are done. I say it'll be fun to come up here infront of everyone and do something. In fact just as a treat for everyone at 7:45 I'll come up here and do one of my talents. Well anyways I hope you'll have a good time at this party. Just have fun." Sakura walked off stage and set the mic down as everyone went back to what they were doing.**

**Sakura walked over to where the group was at. "Hey guys." she said greeting them. "Hey, great entrance." said Temari. "Thanks." Sakura replied. "You had half the boys in here staring at you like you were a goddess or something." commented Hannah.**

"**Thanks. Umm where's Sasuke." Sakura asked. "Oh he's over there being Mister 'DJ Sasuke'" answered Neji pointing over to Sasuke, who was sitting behind the stereo letting the song that was playing play. He even had the DJ headphone sat on.**

**Sakura looked at Sasuke then back at the group. "So did I miss anything?" she asked as she sat down in a chair. "No not really." Answered Bakura.**

"**Ok everyone it's time for you all to grab a partner and head over to the dance floor for a slow dance. "These songs were recommended." DJ Sasuke said into the mic in a sexy way. Everyone grabbed a partner and went to the dance floor. Only a few people, including Sakura, stayed sitting.**

**Sasuke looked around and seen Sakura, sitting down. Sasuke took his headphones off and had the person sitting next to him take over. Sasuke walked over to Sakura who had her eyes closed. "Would you like to dance with me or just sit there?" Sakura opened her eyes quickly to see Sasuke standing in front of her with one hand out to her and the other one in his pocket.**

"**Sure." Sakura smiled a little and took Sasuke's hand. She then let him led her to the dance floor. As Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist, Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck.**

_**What if I told you  
It was all meant to be  
Would you believe me   
Would you agree  
It's almost that feelin'  
That we met before  
So, tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you love has come here and now**_**  
**

**Sakura laid her head on Sasuke chest as they moved to the music. "I'm really glad that you come back." Sakura said closing her eyes. Sasuke looked at Sakura then up at the sky.**

_**A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people wait forever  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this**_

**Sasuke looked at Sakura "Me too"**

_**Everything changes  
But beauty remains  
Something so tender  
I can't explain  
Well, I may be dreamin'  
but still lie awake  
Can we make this dream last forever  
And I'll cherish all the love we share**_

**Sakura smiled. They both then decided not to say anything and just let the music take them away.**

_**A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people wait forever  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this**_

Could this be the reign of love above  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
So, let me tell you this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  


_**Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this**_

_**  
Some people spend two lifetimes  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Oh, like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Ooh**_

"**Sakura." Sakura opened her eyes when she heard someone whisper her name. "Yes?" Sakura asked. Sasuke moved one of his hands from Sakura's waist and moved it under her chin making her look up at him. He pulled her face closer to his. When they were just meters apart someone yelled. "Sakura!" making Sasuke and Sakura move away from each other. Sakura and Sasuke looked at the person who yelled. "Yes?" "It's time for you to go on stage." said Naruto. "Oh yea, I forget." Sakura answered. Sakura walked over to the stage and Sasuke walked over to the stereo. 'Almost' they thought in unison. **

**S.S.-I.K.: SO CLOSE! SO CLOSE!**

**Anuyasha: ears covered Kkimss Shizuka Ni! **

**S.S.-I.K.: oh my bad**

**Anuyasha: Do you even know what I said?**

**S.S.-I.K.: Yes, I know what you said. You told me to shut up.**

**Sasuke: Actually she told you to be quite.**

**S.S.-I.K.: Same differences.**


	5. Chapter 5: Every HeartContest One

**Chapter 5: Every Heart/ Contest One**

**Sakura walks over to where Sasuke is. "Can you put that BoA CD on? And on track 4?" Sakura asks Sasuke. "It's the one with no lyrics" "Sure." Sasuke says before Sakura runs back over to the stage. "Everyone, like I said I'm going to do a little something up here for you all to start off the talent show." Sakura says into the mic as everyone turns and looks at her. Sakura looks at Sasuke and nodded so that he can start the music.**

"**This goes out to someone very special to me. You'll know who his is. And I'm very sure he's the only one in this village with this name. Aishiteru Sasuke." Sakura says but whispering the last sentence. But she still knew everyone hears her. Sasuke looks at Sakura as the music started playing. Sakura starts singing:**

"**Tell me babe,  
how many do I shed my tears?  
Every Heart  
Every Heart is not a gentle yell  
Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness  
Every Heart doesn't know so what to say or what to do  
I was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone  
So I prayed for help to the distant million stars**

Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun  
And we always seek after love and peace forever more  
Growing growing woe baby we can work it out  
Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today

Show me now,  
What kind of smile do I come across?  
Every Heart Every Heart can take a step towards the dreams  
All of us what to take a lasting happiness  
Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you & give you a sound sleep  
Someday Every Hearts gonna free and easy   
We have peace of mind  
Someday all the people find the way to love

**Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone  
We live on together and we will find some precious things  
Sometime we we smile sometime we we cry somehow  
Don't forget believing yourself: "Tomorrow's never die"  
There is the warm heart places on my mind  
In my earliest day's there and it's so sweet  
There are many stars they have talk with me so kind  
They say yes always time's a friend of mine  
so shine**

Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun  
And we always seek after love and peace forever more  
Growing growing woe baby we can work it out  
Look up at the sky  
Every Heart is shining all today

Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone  
We'll live on together and we will find some precious things  
Sometime we we smile sometime we we cry somehow  
Don't forget believing yourself: "Tomorrow's never die"

**Sakura smiles as everyone claps and cheers. She bows and says, "Thank you. I had fun up here. Maybe I'll come up again." Sakura bows again then walks off stage and sits the mic down. Then she walks over to the group, who starts congratulating her. "Nice job; You did great; Encore" they says.**

**Ino hugs Sakura. "You did great Sakura." Ino says still hugging Sakura. "And I see that you got the attention of one important hottie." Ino whispers into Sakura ear. "Of course you did direct the song toward him." Ino stops hugging Sakura and turning her toward Sasuke, who is walking over to the group. Everyone sit down when Sasuke comes over. "Hey Sasuke." they greet him. "Yo." he replies.**

**Sasuke sits back in his chair. The group looks back and forth from Sasuke to Sakura, who was looking the other way thinking about something. "So…" Naruto says loud enough to make Sasuke and Sakura look at him. "Sasuke what did you think of Sakura's song?" he asks. Sasuke and Sakura turns away blushing. "Hn." Sasuke answers. "I think we should leave this couple alone to talk." Shino says. Everyone nods and quickly left, leaving Sasuke and Sakura sitting there alone.**

**Sakura turned back around in her chair and looks at Sasuke. "So umm… what did you think of my song?" she asks in a whisper. Sasuke looks at her then turns away again. "I kinda liked it." he answers. Sakura sees a little blush go across Sasuke's face. Sakura smiles. "I'm very glad you did." "Hn."**

"**It's time for our first activities." Shikamaru's voice says. Sakura quickly jumps up and grabs Sasuke's hand. "Come on. We can't just sit here through the whole party." she says dragging Sasuke other to where the first game was being announced. "Hn." he replies. When they gets there they seen thin wooden poles surrounded by water. "This activity is called 'Holding Up'." Shikamaru says. "The rules are very simple. You and you're partner will have to stand on one of this poles. The trick is that you two will have to stand with one wrapped around your partners leg. You can't switch feet either. So now I ask or contestants to come up." Shikamaru smirks when he seen people hesitate. **

"**Come on Sasuke." Sakura says pulling Sasuke up to the front. "What are you doing Sakura?" Sasuke hissed lowly. "We are about to do something today instead of sitting around." Sakura says as she glares at Sasuke. "It's no fun just sitting around." she says as they stands next to the other teams.**

**Shikamaru laughs, "Ok then contestants please get ready. Time will start when I say leg up. Ok" the teams nods as they climb up. "Ok is everyone ready?" Shikamaru asks. The teams nods. "Ok then. Ready, set, leg up!" he says. One team fall off trying to get their legs up.**

"**How long do you think Sasuke and Sakura will stay up there like that?" Gaara asks as the group walks up to Shikamaru. "I won't give them long." Harumi says as another team fall off. "Why do you say that?" asks Hinata. "Because they're to close together." answers Neji. "I'll bet $10 that they come in 1****st**** or 2****nd**** place." says Ino. "I say deal is on then." says Bakura.**

'**Ok this position is to damn crazy.' Sakura things to herself. 'We are too close.' Sakura looks up at Sasuke then away. 'Oh my god he is too hot and sexy and his body is just plain on flames.' Sakura looks around, so she can get her mind off of **_**things. **_**She sees that other then them there are still three other teams up. SPLASH. Ok make that two other teams. "This is a little two boring." Sasuke mumbles under his breathe. The team that was standing next to them fell off making water splash Sasuke, Sakura, and the pole. Sakura knows that they was about to fall off because of her shoes.**

"**Oh no!" Sakura yells as the foot she was standing on slips forward making her fall backwards. When Sasuke grabs her he was too late. Sasuke and Sakura both falls into the water. Sakura flings her head back when they come to the surface of the water. When Sasuke and Sakura gets back to where solid ground is, they are hand towels. "Sorry Sasuke." Sakura apologizes. "I should have changed." she adds as they walks over to where the gang stands.**

"**Ha. Shino you owe me 10 dollars." Ino says. "No I don't Bakura does." Shino replies. "Well one of you owe my 10 dollars." Ino says as she turns around and looks at Sasuke and Sakura. "What?" Sakura asks. Ino shakes her head. "Nothing, nothing at all." she answers. Sakura raises a brow at Ino. "Riiight. Anyways, what time do the next game start?" she asks. "Umm…in ten minutes." answers Ren. Sakura nods then walked away and sit down in a chair. The gang looks at Sasuke.**

"**What?" he asked in an annoyed voice. "What's wrong with Sakura?" asks Tenten. Sasuke looks at Tenten. "I don't know. She looks fine to me." Tenten stares at Sasuke. "You're a jackass Sasuke. Anyone can tell something is wrong with her." Tenten says with a hint of angry in her voice. "Then stop asking me and ask someone else then." Sasuke replies. Tenten growls and is about to beat the living hell out of Sasuke, but the rest of the girl pulls her away and over to Sakura.**

"**Sasuke you have a lot to learn about woman." says Neji. "And I'm supposed to care why?" Sasuke asks. "You'll find out sooner or later Sasuke." answers Naruto. "Hn." Sasuke replies as he walks over to where the stereo is. He puts his headphone set on then sits down.**

**Anuyasha: That was chapter 5 I hope you all liked it. Thanks for reviewing.**

**S.S.-I.K.: Hey that was my line.**

**Anuyasha: Ops worry. I forgot about that.**

**S.S.-I.K.: its ok we can share the lines. -smiles-**

**Anuyasha: -smiles back and nods-**

**Naruto: Is Anuyasha Inuyasha's twin sister?**

**S.S.-I.K.: No she's my twin sister.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Talk

**Chapter 6:**

"**Sakura are you ok?" Tenten asks as the girls sit down. Sakura nods. "Yea I'm ok." she says then looks away. The girls raise a brow at her. Sakura what happened?" asks Anorith. "Did Sasuke say something rude to you?" asks Ino. Sakura shakes her head. "Umm...D-does it have s-something to d-do with S-sasuke?" asks Hinata. Sakura nods. "Argh, Sakura will you just tell us. We're you're friends here to help you. So tell us." says Anzu. Sakura sighs. She then turns and looks at the girls.**

"**I've just fallen for Sasuke even more." Sakura says. "Is that even possible?" asks Hannah. "I guess it is since it just happened." says Harumi. "Where did this happen and when did it start Sakura?" asks Ren. "It started when I did the contest with Sasuke." Sakura answers. "What happened?" asks Temari. "You was too close wasn't you?" asks Nami. Sakura nods and blushes deeply. "Yea, and believe me, oh my god. His body is so fit. I mean he is so hot that he's on fire. And so fire that he's on flames." Sakura says. 'I swear I love that quote.' all the girls think at the same time. "I mean if there was a level after flames he'll reach even pass that level." Sakura continues. "I swear if I'm ever that close to him again tonight I might not be able to hold my self back. He's just too damn sexy." The girls look at each other then smiles.**

**The girls stand up as Sakura stays sitting. "We'll be right back Sakura." says Temari. The girls walk over to the boys. "What's up?" asks Bakura. "We have to have one more dance at the end of this party." answers Ino. "Why?" asks Kankuro. "I quote this is what S-Sakura said: **_**'I swear if I'm ever that close to Sasuke again tonight I might not be able to hold my self back. He's just too damn sexy.'**_** That's why." says Hinata. The boys nod.**

**Sakura looks around the park. 'Good everyone is having fun.' Sakura thinks than closes her eyes. "Hey Sakura." Sakura hears two people call to her in unite. Sakura opens her eyes and looks up. Standing there before her was Kurenai and Tsunade. Tsunade had on a blue dress that came just above her ankles, on the back of the dress was the Hidden Leaf symbol on the back. Kurenai has the same dress but it was black and not blue. "Cute dresses." says Sakura. "Thanks." replies Tsunade. "They're two of a kind." adds Kurenai as she and Tsunade sits down.**

"**And speaking of dresses. You're lookin very hot and sexy." says Tsunade. "Thanks I made it my self. I just never had a special occasion to wear it to." Sakura says blushing alittle. "So…What's up with you…and Sasuke?" Tsunade asks. Sakura blushes deeply. "I don't know what you're talking about. Nothing is happening with me and Sasuke." she replies. Tsunade and Kurenai looks at each other. "That is so a lie." says Tsunade. "Yea we saw what happened during that dance. You and Sasuke almost kissed. Everyone seen what happened." says Kurenai. "Sakura you need to hurry up and tell him cause trust me if you don't get him some other girl will." Sakura sighs. "I know. I know. I'll try and tell him tonight." she says. "Ok good. Well, we'll see ya later. We have to go take care of some other business." says Tsunade. "K, see ya." Sakura says.**

**Just as Tsunade and Kurenai walks away the girls walk up. "What's up Sakura?" asks Tenten. "Yea you look happy." says Nami. "Well…With the help of two beautiful ladies, Tsunade and Kurenai, I decided on what I'm going to do." Sakura simply answers. "A decision on what?" asks Harumi. "Sasuke." Sakura says simply. "What is your decision?" asks Ren. Sakura smiles. "I decided to tell him how I feel." The girls clap. "Finally." says Anorith.**

**Sasuke eyes open when he feels someone tapping his shoulder. Sasuke sits up and takes off the headset and looks behind him. "Hey Tsunade, Kurenai." he says. "We have to talk to you, Sasuke." says Tsunade as she walks around and sits down on the table infront of Sasuke. Kurenai sits down in the seat next to Sasuke. The two women lean toward Sasuke. "It's about Sakura." says Kurenai. Sasuke looks at them. "Why did something happen?" asks Sasuke as he stands up.**

"**You happened." says Tsunade. "What?" asks Sasuke. "Sasuke sit back down we need to have a little talk." says Kurenai. Sasuke sits back into his chair. Tsunade and Kurenai basically told Sasuke what they told Sakura. "Why are you telling me this?" Sasuke asks them. "Sasuke listen to me. Sakura is actually what her name means. She's a cherry blossom. She's gentle and caring. Right now she likes one of the petals when it's windy out. If you let her go she may never come back. Someone else might chase after her and catch her." Kurenai says. "She's trying to say if you don't get your dense ass up and over there. Some other damn person will come right in and take the Sakura you love away from you." Tsunade says.**

**Kurenai and Sasuke blinks. "What the hell are you still doing here! That damn girl dressed up tonight looking too damn sexy, I'll say even sexier then a damn goddess! And you're dumb ass is sitting here letting all that damn work that she did to keep her body in shape just for you and it's been over more than 8 years! That damn girl made that damn dress she's wearing just for the day that you came back! I will be damned if I let you just sit here and let all that go to waste! Now stop sitting here and go get your damn girl!" Tsunade shouts. Sasuke stands up and hands the head set to Tsunade.**

**Sasuke looks at Kurenai then Tsunade. "Thanks. Both of you." he says then walks off. "Now that's what I'm talkin about." says Kurenai as her and Tsunade stands up. "Ok speaking of love what's up with you and Yuri?" Kurenai asks Tsunade. "Nothing really but something is going to happen soon and I'm predicting it's going to happen later on ta night." Tsunade answers.**

"**Oh enough about me. What's up with you and Kakashi?" Tsunade asks as they walk a few steps away from the table then stops. Kurenai blushes. "Nothing." she says. Before Tsunade could reply Kakashi and Yuri appears right infront of them. "Yo." Kakashi says before he kisses Kurenai making her blush deeply. "Nothing my foot. You two will probably end up having a child before we do." Tsunade says laughing. The four then walks off.**

**Sasuke walks over to where the girls were sitting. Sitting at the table with the girls were the boys. Sasuke walks up to Sakura's chair and bends down. 'Can't I talk to you for a minute?" he asks her in a whisper. Sakura turns around and looks at him. "Umm…Sure, I need to talk to you anyways." The two stands up. As they walk away Sakura turns and looks at the group. She then sticks her tongue out at them and winks.**

"**So umm…Should I go first or you?" asks Sakura. Sasuke shrugs. "I think you should go first." he says as they stop walking and faces each other. "Ok…Umm…I don't really know how to say this…Sasuke I already know that you know about how I feel about you. I already know that Naruto and the rest of them told you what I said. Of course all of it is true. But…" before Sakura could say anything else Tsunade's voice fills the air. "Umm…Sakura where ever you are, I'm so sorry to bother you but people have been requesting for you to sing again." Sakura looks at Sasuke. "I'm so sorry." she says walking toward the stage. "Sakura." Sasuke says. Sakura stops and turns around and looks at him. "Yea?" she asks. "Good luck. We'll talk later." Sasuke says. Sakura smiles and nods.**

**Sakura steps onto the stage. "Tsunade can you tell them to put on the Alicia Keys CD, track 4?" Tsunade nods. Sakura takes the mic from her. Tsunade walks off the stage and toward the stereo. "Hey again everybody." Sakura says cheerfully into the mic. The crowd claps. "While now I'm going to be singing Alicia Keys' song: **_**If I ain't got you'**_** . You all might think its alittle weird why I'm singing these types of songs. But trust me, I have a good reason. Anyways lets get this on t he road." Sakura says laughing. Sakura eyes searched the crowd until they met the onyx eyes that she was looking for. And with that the song started and she started singing:**

"_**Some people live for the fortune  
Some people live just for the fame  
Some people live for the power yeah  
Some people live just to play the game  
Some people think that the physical things   
Define what's within  
I've been there before  
But that life's a bore  
So full of the superficial**_

Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you

Some people search for a fountain  
Promises forever young  
Some people need three dozen roses  
And that's the only way to prove you love them

And in a world on a silver platter  
And wondering what it means  
No one to share, no one who truly cares for me

Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you

Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you

If I ain't got you with me baby  
Nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing  
If I ain't got you with me baby"

**As the song ends the crowd erupts into cheers. Sakura bows. "Thank you, thank you. I'm so glad you like my singing. I'll see ya all later. Enjoy the rest of the night." she says then walks off the stage. She walks over to the group. "Whoa this is a great night." she says smiling.**

**S.S.-I.K.: Whoa, what a great chapter.**

**Anuyasha: Yea I can't wait for the next chapter.**

**S.S.-I.K.: Oh if you liked this chapter you're going to love the next chapter. -looks at Sakura and Sasuke-**

**Sakura: -blushes- What's goin on in the next chapter?**

**S.S.-I.K.: I can't tell you that. But trust me you'll love it.**

**Kagome: Hey Kkimss what's going on with you Inuyasha story?**

**S.S.-I.K.: I really don't know I mean I'm like having really bad writer's block on that story.**

**Inuyasha: Well you're not having writer's block on this story.**

**Anuyasha: Well she used to have it on this story.**

**Sasuke: You know I'm not going to say that I would hate to see this because I don't. But I say you're doing a great job on this story. I like this story.**

**-everyone looks at Sasuke-**

**S.S.-I.K.: -squeals- Yay Sasuke likes my story! -jumps on Sasuke and hugs him-**

**Anuyasha: Ok Kkimss calm down.**

**S.S.-I.K.: -stands back on the ground and walks over to Anuyasha's side- I'm just hyper right now. And that just made my day for real man.**

**Anuyasha: Anyways we have to get going right now. So we'll see ya all later.**

**S.S.-I.K.: Until next time, Dudes and Dudettes.**

**Everyone: See ya.**


	7. Chapter 7: Very Interesting

**Chapter 7**

**As the night goes on the gang was having a great time. They did about 5 more activities, which Sasuke and Sakura did compete in. They came in first place in about three of them. When the last contest of the night was done, Kiba and Anzu passed out the prizes. "This was a fun night." says Anorith. The group nods. "Hello everyone." Tsunade's voice fills the air. "We thank you all for coming here tonight. But before we end this we're going to play one more song. So grab your partner and to the floor."**

**Sakura smiles and stands up. She turns to Sasuke and tugs at his arm. "Come on Sasuke." Sakura blushes slightly. "Since this is the last dance of the night…" Sakura blushes deeply. "I umm…Was thinking that umm…Maybe you could have t-this last d-dance w-with…m-me?" she stutters looking at the ground. Sasuke looks at Sakura then at the group. "Sure." he answers standing up. Sakura looks up at him. "Really?" she asks. Sasuke nods. "Come on." he says leading Sakura to the dance floor. "Oh my god." says Ino. "Come on guys." The group stands up and goes to the dancing floor.**

**Sasuke wraps his arms around Sakura as she wraps her arms around his neck.**

_**I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes yeah  
You've built a love but that love falls apart  
Your little piece of heaven turns to dark **_**  
**

"**Thanks for designing this party." Sasuke says looking down at Sakura. Sakura smiles. "Hey it was nothing. I just wanted to make you feel great to be back. Since after everything you might have been through." she says then lays her head on Sasuke's chest.**

_**Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why   
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye **_**  
**

"**I know that everyone might have told you this…But I like that dress you're wearing. It's…Beautiful." Sasuke says. Sakura blushes. "Thanks. You know…I actually made it my self… Just for a special occasion like this." she says.**

**  
**_**Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide yeah  
They're swept away and nothing is what it seems  
The feeling of belonging to your dreams**_

Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart   
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart   
Before...

And there are voices that want to be heard  
So much to mention but you can't find the words  
The scent of magic, the beauty that's been  
When love was wilder than the wind 

**Sasuke sighs slightly. "Sakura why have you waited for me all this time. I mean you're beautiful…Why me?" he asks. "I don't really know myself. I mean the first years ago it was just a little crush, it was just a thing. But then it formed from being just a crush. I always listed in my mind all the things I love about you. It didn't matter that you was always so negative toward everyone including me. But I always knew that the part of you that wasn't so negative was still there." Sakura says. Sasuke can't think of anyway to respond so he stayed quite. So did Sakura.**

**  
**_**Listen to your heart (take a listen to it)  
When he's calling for you   
Listen to your heart (take a listen to it)  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before oh...**_

Listen to your heart (take a listen to it)  
When he's calling for you   
Listen to your heart (take a listen to it)  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before... you tell him goodbye

**Sasuke finally decides to do something. Sasuke puts her hand under Sakura's chin making her emerald eyes connect with his onyx eyes. Sakura blushes madly. Sasuke pulls her face toward his and kisses her. Sakura eyes close slowly. Just as Sasuke is about to pull away Sakura puts her hands on the side of his face pulling him back and kisses his back with passion. Before they know it they hear people around them clapping. The two breaks apart out of breathe. Sakura looks to the ground blushing redder then she ever have.**

**Sasuke coughs slightly. "Umm…Come on." he says taking Sakura hand and leading her back to the table. The group walks over to the table and sits down. "Well…That was very interesting." Tenten says. Sakura turns away blushing. **


	8. Chapter 8

_**I'm so sorry,**_

_**Yeah so my internet is back...But the thing is:**_

_**We didnt have a monitor so we borrowed one from my cousin when we got our internet back on but... The monitor wouldn't work with our harddrive so we had to use hers. But none of my stories are on this harddrive... So now i can't update my stories or post up the new stories i've been working on. So now i can't update until i find somewhere to take the harddrive to, so i can get my stories, or until my mom buys another screen, which i wish she would already.**_

_**JA NE!**_


	9. I'm Back

Since my computer broke down on me in June last year I haven't been able to update any of my stories. But FINALLY I have a better computer… but I last all my stories on my old computer. So now that I have a new computer I will reread all my stories and update them as soon as I can. I'm sorry it took so long. The stories might not get updated regularly because I started college this year. But since I decided to go online, it should give me more time to work on my stories.

And since I'm going to college for a degree in animation, hopefully in two to four years, there will be stories about an anime or manga that I made on this website.


End file.
